A server typically receives, inside its housing, electronic devices such as a motherboard, a storage device and a power supply. The space inside the housing is divided into multiple spaces for receiving arrays of storage devices.
In addition to the storage capacity (i.e. the number of the hard disks installed), designing a server should also consider the depth of a rack, an opening direction, configuration of the power supply, convenient replacement of the hard disks, and etc. Arrays of storage devices are usually replaced from the front side of the rack. However, it would be more convenient for a user to replace the arrays of storage devices from the back side of the rack when the length (the depth) of the rack is long.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.